The limitation of the torque of the engine in response to the torque required by a driver is a measure for reducing the exhaust gas of a vehicle. This gives a constant limitation on the torque of the engine even though the driver fully depresses the accelerator pedal, so that the vehicle is controlled to output torque less than the maximum torque (for example, see patent literature PTL1).